Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid pumping system, and more particularly, to anti-spill and liquid recovery apparatus for confining and recovering hazardous chemicals in a hazardous chemical pumping system.
Chemical feed systems are normally used in treating the water utilized in boilers, cooling towers and other similar equipment typically utilized in a coolant system. Such apparatus typically includes a conventional pump for pumping chemically treated make-up or replacement water from a liquid container to a coolant system.
The chemical is supplied in barrels and a meter-type chemical pump is typically utilized to feed the exact amount of make-up water and chemical to the system. Such pumps are normally set atop the barrel and include a feeder hose having a suction section inserted into the barrel.
The top wall of a typical chemical supply barrel has at least one strengthening ribs and recesses provided therein which presents an uneven resting surface for the pump. Accordingly, the pump would heretofore easily dislocate from its rest position and sometimes falls off the barrel and break. In addition to the expense of replacing the costly pump, this results in the spill of a hazardous chemical.
Another potentially dangerous condition arises in the prior art system if either through erosion, corrosion, or otherwise, the chemical supply feed hose ruptures. In addition to creating a hazard, the chemical, which pumps through the ruptured tube, will cause a great waste of expensive chemical.
Most chemicals are potentially hazardous. Some are hazardous because of physical reactions which can occur. Some chemicals are flammable which, if ignited, can cause burns.
In addition, such chemicals sometimes turn to gas and vapors and are thence pumped through a forced air heating system which further exascerbates the problem. Moreover, the chemicals will sometimes etch the floor material, sometimes are caustic substances which are dangerous to humans, and sometimes are carcinogens or suspected carcinogens which must be confined.
Corrosive materials, when splashed on skin and eyes, can cause injury to them. Most chemicals are irritating to the eyes and skin.
Some of the chemical agents are toxic and can cause injury or illness by entering the body and acting as a poison to one or more of the body systems. Usually, these materials are found in the workplace as vapors or gasses. They are carried by air to the breathing zone and into the body by way of the lungs. Some toxic materials can be absorbed through the skin and carried to other parts of the body.
Some materials are hazardous because they can reach with the environment in ways that hurt people such as flammable, reactive, radioactive, or pyrophoric materials. Other materials are hazardous because they cause illness or disease when they are taken into the body such as toxic, carcinogenic, or corrosive materials.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and novel system for confining and recovering liquids which are inadvertently emitted by a liquid pumping system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and novel mechanism for mounting a liquid pumping system atop a liquid container.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and novel pump mounting system including a mounting pan which spans a trough-like recess atop a liquid containing barrel.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and novel liquid confining and recovery system including a new and novel removeable splash enclosure guard which encases a portion of the pump and the liquid feeder hose.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system of the type disclosed including a liquid recovery system which encompasses the feeder line and returns any inadvertently emitted liquid to the container from which it was pumped.
Although there is a no known prior art devices which contemplate the instant disclosure, the following prior art patents are cited as being of interest, although these patents do not disclose or remotely suggest applicant's disclosed and claimed construction.
______________________________________ 483,757 C. B. Allgood Oct. 4, 1892 2,692,704 C. C. Benz Oct. 26, 1954 3,069,671 LeRoy M. Taylor Dec. 18, 1962 3,199,745 R. Hollis et al Aug. 10, 1965 3,205,176 W. L. Tenney Sep. 7, 1965 3,799,440 Goss et al Mar. 26, 1974 3,858,810 Seeley et al Jan. 7, 1975 ______________________________________
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description thereof proceeds.